Vegas Baby! (PhilOC)
by SSAAgentStark
Summary: 4 girls go out for the bachelorette party of their lives in Vegas, on their trip they meet Phil Wenneck, Stu Price, Alan Garner and Doug Billings out for a bachelor party. When the gang of 8 wake up in a trashed hotel villa, they have to retrace their steps to work out what happened to all of them, not being able to remember a thing. Swearing and Sex references may be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Charley Paris Beth and Rhiannon not the characters from the Hangover. I wish I owned Bradley Cooper but no :/. Enjoy!**

I smiled happily as I began to pack for Las Vegas. "Charley's bachelorette party is gonna be so fucking epic." I said to my best friend, Paris. "I know!" She said as she zipped up my bag and handed it to me as I grabbed my car keys. I stepped outside, locked the door and threw my bag into the trunk of my car. I threw the keys to Paris and popped the cap on my beer bottle. "WOO! VEGAS BABY!" I screamed, jumping into the back of my convertible. "We'll go get Charley and Rhiannon then we'll hit the road. " I told her as she started the ignition.

We pulled up to Rhiannon's house and I smiled. "Beth, you call her." Paris told me. I nodded and cupped my hands around my mouth. "PAGING DR DICKMILK! DR DICKMILK!" Just down the road we could hear a guy calling out his mate. Rhiannon exited the house. "Thanks Beth, now Stan's calling me that." I laughed as she jumped into the front next to Paris. "Next stop Charley's then VEGAS!" I said, putting my feet up on the driver's seat.

We pulled up to Charley's and beeped, signalling her to come out. She ran out and dumped her stuff in the trunk and sat in the car next to me. We hit the highway and about 40 minutes into the trip Rhiannon stood up and shouted "ROAD TRIP! VEGAS HERE WE COME!" We all laughed as she sat back down. I put my Aviators on my face and relaxed as Paris drove.

I look up the see the giant flashing 'Welcome To Vegas' sign. Paris speeds up, taking us to Caesars Palace hotel. "This is going to be the best night of our lives girls!" I said as we pulled up outside the hotel. I jumped out the car and ran into the lobby. "BETH! AT LEAST WAIT FOR ME TO PARK!" I ignored her and went to check in. The girls followed behind me quickly. "Don't worry I got your bag Beth." Paris said as I checked in and grabbed the key to our villa. "To the elevator!" I said, walking and checking my phone was turned off. No disturbances. While I was turning my phone off I walked into something quite tough. I looked up to see a really hot guy in a blue shirt, a vest and a pair of aviators over his eyes. I could see his eyes through the sunglasses and noticed he winked at me then went to meet his friends.

We all stepped out of the elevator on the 12th floor, we walked to our door and I put the key card in. The site before us as we entered amazed us. "Whoa!" I said as I went to choose a room. "Girls, you have 30 minutes to get dolled up and then we're going to the roof!" I said walking to my room. The room had a queen sized bed and an amazing view of the city. This was bliss. I quickly changed into a sparkly black one shoulder strap dress and my black hidden heels. I added a smoking effect to my eyes and lightly curled my hair then walked outside to see the rest of the girls. "Let's go!" Charley said as I lead the group out of the room. Just as we left four guys came out of the villa next to us. "Oh my god, it's the hotty I walked into earlier." I whispered to Paris. He caught my gaze and winked at me.

All 8 of us, this included the boys headed up to the roof. We all toasted Rhiannon and a guy I know knew as Doug as they were both getting married and the hotty who was Phil and I kept flirting. "To a night we'll never forget." Phil toasted as all the Jager shot glasses met in the middle of the circle we'd formed. This was gonna be a fun night.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it, the more reviews the quicker I upload :) Reviews are much appreciated. Sorry it's short!**


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's P.O.V.

After god knows how many shots of Jagermeister, we all headed downstairs to The Palm to eat. We all walked down, more likely stumbled down from the roof even though, like mine everyone's vision was slightly blurry. We all sat and ate before heading the Bellagio. It took us a while to get there, seeing as, for some reason, it was really difficult to keep it together. I wasn't usually this much of a lightweight. Suddenly, I was forced up against a wall by Beth. Her lips were on mine and it quickly escalated to a full on make out session before Stu came and interrupted us and ushered us off towards the rest of the group. Alan was the first to vomit, and Stu slipped on it, face planting the concrete sending the group into drunken fits of laughter. We, somehow composed ourselves and headed into the Casino, making a bee-line for the craps table.

Alan's P.O.V.

We played loads of games and I met Mr Chow. He was lovely and funny. We played and he won $80,000. The guy did well. We also met up with the guy who sold me the ecstasy that I put in everyone's drink. He played with us for a bit until Phil fell and hit his head on the craps table as Beth tackled him. He was bleeding so Stu fumbled with his phone to call an ambulance. An ambulance soon showed up and Phil was rushed to hospital, Beth holding his hand as the put him on the stretcher. He was out cold!

Paris' P.O.V.

I stumbled out of the Bellagio clutching Stu's shirt. He basically dragged me to the car in my drunken stupor. We managed to fit 6 of us in the Mercedes and drive to the hospital. I opened the door to nearly fall out but I had Stu catch me. We ran into the hospital and ran into Phil's room to see him passed out and Beth clutching his hand like her life depended on it. As we entered he began to stir, I've never seen her eyes light up like that before. Doug gets a doctor who sends us out and we carry on to a strip club? Somehow Phil had ended up with a bottle of liquor as we continued our Vegas adventure.

Stu's P.O.V.

We walked into a building to see bright flashing strobe lights. Strip club. Paris and Charley were first to the poles whilst Beth and Phil were making out in the corner. I called over a stripper. "Lap Dance!" I clapped my hands twice before the stripper for me collapsed. Paris took over after punching the stripper. "You're mine!" She seductively whispered into my ear. Paris ran back to the pole for a bit and I saw Alan getting a lap dance whilst staring at his pager. Phil was down on one knee proposing to Beth. Awwh! I called Paris over and did the same cause it'd be funny. I pulled her in for a kiss as she said yes and we were off to the chapel! Alan then came running over as did everyone else. "Stu! Stu! I bet you're not good enough a dentist to pull out your own tooth!" Alan slurred, presenting Stu with a pair of pliers. "CHALLENGE ACCPETED!" I shout – slurred. I put the pliers to my tooth and began pulling on it. Not long after I let go screaming in agony. Soon after I continued, nonetheless, determined to beat Alan at this bet. After about 15 minutes of pulling I had triumphantly pulled out a tooth and my mouth was now gushing with blood to all of their amusement. Phil was rolling on the floor laughing and clutching his sides. I held my tooth up then handed it to Alan. "Here you can keep it!" I smiled, my teeth now a deep red.

Charley's P.O.V.

Awwh! Phil proposed to Beth. We were on our way to the chapel. Rhiannon and I called up a limo to take us all to the nearest chapel to get Paris and Beth married. It pulled up outside and we all climbed in, drinking Champagne and slurring congratulations to the two engaged couples. The white limo shortly pulled up at the chapel and we were soon inside and getting the double wedding started. They all said I do and we popped a bottle of Champagne spraying it over the four. Rhiannon started making out with Alan, Beth and Phil were basically getting it on in the corner and Paris and Stu were crying of happiness. Doug and I were just talking when we noticed everyone leaving.

Doug's P.O.V.

I sat in the limo next to Charley, talking about anything and everything. Our words were slurred and everything around us seemed blurred. We noticed something was up but didn't dare mention it to everyone else. They were too busy making out or basically fore playing in the car. Couldn't they just wait until the hotel? Laughs, giggles and moans along with any other noise were heard throughout the night. The city lights blurred together as we crawled the streets and wreaked havoc across Las Vegas.

Back to Beth's P.O.V.

We stumbled into the hotel at about 5:15am. Mine and Phil's lips never lost contact. He pulled me into his bedroom and got me undressed. He pulled a condom on and pushed himself into me. The feeling ran through my veins. It was pure ecstasy. I arched my back as we both hit our high. As Phil collapsed next to me, we both whispered an I love you, before our lips met once more.

**AN: I hope you enjoy this take on the hangover this is what I think would have happened. Thanks Jessie for suggesting this :D REVIEWS MEAN LOVE! Thanks for reading will update soon :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah fuck!" I screamed, having something land on leg. "Alan! What the fuck man?" Phil said next to me. 'Oh no... We didn't' I thought as I looked down to notice I was wearing his shirt from the previous night. 'Fuck! Oh well, he is hot.' "There's a tiger in the bathroom!" Alan cried. "No there's not." A now awake Stu and myself said. "I'll go check it out." Phil said, groggily getting up. He was in nothing but his boxers and had scratch marks down his back and a hickey on his shoulder. 'Yep we had sex.' I thought. "I guess my friends went back next door?" I asked Stu before Phil came running back in, laughing. "He's not lying there's a fucking tiger in there! Beth, are you wearing my shirt?" Phil said. I nodded. "Oh my god Stu!" I said, laughing. "What? Guys, am I missing a tooth?" I nodded and Phil laughed. "I'll be back in a sec I need to change." I told the boys. "Meet for breakfast in a bit?" They nodded. "Return my shirt babe!" Phil winked. "I will. Possibly." I laughed and exited the room.

I knocked on my room door and waited for an answer. Paris groggily opened the door and invited me in. "How are you?" I said. "I'm in so much pain and Charley's missing we've looked everywhere." "So am I Paris, so am I and she wasn't upstairs. Come and meet the guys with me for food we can ask them if they've seen her?" Paris just nodded and I proceeded to my room to change. I had a short shower in which I discovered multiple hickeys on my shoulders and neck and several scratches. I hopped out, somehow unable to remove the smell of Phil cologne from my skin or remember anything from the night before. I changed into my own t-shirt, my favourite skinny jeans and my blue converse trainers. I grabbed Phil's shirt and proceeded next door to see if the boys had left.

I joined Rhiannon and Paris downstairs by the pool after handing Phil his shirt back. We all sat outside by the pool with the boys trying to work out what happened. "What can we remember?" Phil asked grabbing a pen out of his pocket. "I can remember drinking on the roof with you guys that's it." Paris said, I agreed as she vomited off to the side at the site of the orange juice, Stu had done the same. "Stu, I found your tooth!" Alan told us as he pulled up a high chair for a baby? "A baby? Where'd you find that?" Rhiannon asked. "In their room, in a cupboard." I answered for the boys as they emptied their pockets and discussed their findings. "Beth, what's on your left hand?" Paris asked. I looked down to notice a beautiful princess cute diamond ring on my ring finger. "What did I say guys? I'd accidently get married in Vegas!" I laughed. "I wonder who." I said, tapping my chin. "Wait, Phil you were in the hospital last night!" Stu exclaimed as he placed the Bellagio ticket in his pocket. "It's a lead. Let's go. Beth with me please." Phil asked so I told the girls to go back to the room to look for Charley. I went with Phil, Stu and Alan and baby Carlos to the car and wave goodbye to the girls.

The valet boy brings our car round. "Here you go officers." 'Oh shit!' "Act natural." Phil mumbled as we climbed in. "So anything new?" I asked sitting next to Phil in the car. "Not that you don't know." He told me as we pulled out and straight into traffic. The Vegas traffic was terrible, so Phil decided to drive on the sidewalk. "Attention! Attention! Please disperse! I repeat please disperse!" He announced into the intercom. "Lady in the leopard dress! You have an amazing rack!" He then said. I had the urge to slap him but ignored it when I realised we only slept together there was nothing between us. Stu sat in the back complaining about how driving a cop car on the sidewalk was illegal and that it was dangerous. I, personally found it hilarious.

We eventually arrived at the hospital and found the doctor that treated Phil. "Can you show us our charts?" I asked getting impatient with his ramblings about how we were wasted. "Yeah, Phil and Beth Wenneck." Wait what? "No Doctor you've got it wrong I'm Beth Statford, not Wenneck." I questioned him. "That's what you told me, you were all on about some wedding last night." He told me. "Well, no shit my best friends getting married tomorrow." Phil said, crossing his arms across his chest. "No a wedding you just came from, you were saying how sick it was and that you two," he said pointing at me and Phil, "were utterly in love I can see that's changed." I smacked my hand against my forehead. 'How could I be so stupid? I mean he's good looking but I'm not in love with a guy I met yesterday!' I thought as I turned to exit the room. Phil and the boys carried on talking to the doctor while I sat outside trying to cure a headache I'd developed.

The boys emerged from the room only a few minutes later, following the doctor as he went to grab the charts. I didn't bother listening just put my head against Phil's chest as the guy talked. All I heard was "the corner of fuck off and get a map." Whatever.

We left and went back to the car to find the Best Little Chapel, I rode shotgun next to Phil and the ride was chaos. The baby was crying, Stu and Alan were arguing and on top of that Phil had the sirens on. I just kept my head down and waiting for the car to park. 'Wow, stereotypical Vegas chapel' I thought to myself as we walked in. The guy, Eddie was on about something, I really wasn't listening I just wanted to find Doug and Charley then get the fuck out of Vegas.


End file.
